And I Will Assume That Mantle
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: They don't see it, the fools. They don't see why their unchanging traditions and egotistic mannerisms are wrong. They don't see why I am right, all they can do is hurl blind accusations. Well, I never expected them to understand anyway. Oneshot


They don't understand. None of them, they'll never understand. And I don't expect them to. They're too wrapped up in their own selves and rusty old ways, and they don't see their own flaws.

Well, that's what I'm trying to change, isn't it?

What does it say about Soul Society that when an unseated Shinigami—of a noble family, no less—was sentenced to death for something so trivial as staying in the human world too long, they accepted it for the most part without question? I did it as a test, to see if I was ready to finally act as Central 46 since I had them killed. The fools, they'll accept any order as long as it comes from what they think is a higher authority!

I shudder to think of it, but even my Arrancar are better in that respect. They don't hesitate to challenge authority unless they know they'll be killed—surely the Captains of the Gotei 13 knew that their combined force would be enough to change an official order?

They don't understand why they're wrong. Why it's a bad thing for 46 unknown people, who don't even interact with their subjects, to be able to govern a place like the Seireitei. I rule Las Noches with an iron fist, it's true, but I take interest in the comings and goings of my Espada, and I make sure to know whatever I can about each of them and what they're doing.

Is it not better to have a ruler who cares about his followers' doings that a government that strictly adheres to the law without exception?

They're scrambling, the Shinigami, frantic and panicky because none of them know how to deal with me. They've never had something like this happen to them before; they can't understand anything without a precedent. That's why they'll fall, because they stick to their old ways without regard to the changing times and need for variation. They don't listen when strange things are reported, because how could anything bad be happening? Oh, it's impossible for trouble to happen here in our sheltered lives!

They call me mad, but at least I accept all news without prejudice.

It was almost funny, watching them writhe in uproar as the Ryoka broke through their every defense. Yes, they were troublesome because they wouldn't be deceived by a zanpakuto they'd never seen, but at least it was a challenge. I have a brilliant mind for scheming, and it had grown rusty with disuse over the past 100 years. It serves only to prove my point—the fools in Soul Society know nothing of variation, of nonconformity, of change!

I saw that, and I sought to make it better.

I saw how they were weak and corrupt, and I strove to change it.

I alone know how to topple the towers of Seireitei, because it was me who took the time and careful consideration to notice the flaws of the so-called Court of Pure Souls.

But surely I am a monster for removing my own captain? Surely I must be stopped for wanting to end so many lives? Is there any proof that I would not become a tyrant? There is not, but I would try. The Shinigami assumed they were better because of their powers, and started out with preconceived ideas of tyranny and superiority. I, at least, will set out with the right ideas. I will not make their mistakes.

I keep others around me to keep myself stabilized. Kaname, who claims a just, bloodless path, is ready to kill and kill and kill until he in turn is brought down. I will not be as blind as he. Gin is a child, living for his own amusement and the torment of others. I will stay true to my goals and live not for my own pleasure, but for the good of the world. My Espada are bloodthirsty and savage. I will kill in moderation.

I do not kill needlessly. Hinamori's death was an act of pity; Captain Hitsugaya stood in the way of a better new world. I, at least, would have killed Captain Hirako and the others, instead of letting them live as outcasts from all dimensions.

The Shinigami think they rule all, they think that they are at the top of everything. But how easy was it for them to be deceived? How easily did they fall before my Kyoka Suigetsu?

The world is in need of a new leader.

And I, Sosuke Aizen, will assume that mantle. Even if—especially if—it takes the destruction of Soul Society to put me on top.

* * *

_End._

_I thought it would be an interesting challenge, because I've never seen a story depicting Aizen in a slightly sympathetic light. Mind you, I think he's a manipulative bastard. I just thought this would be fun to write._

_Oh, and if you find any flaws in his arguments, that's good; shows he's not perfect and slightly egotistical._


End file.
